


A shared dream

by Why__Not



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why__Not/pseuds/Why__Not
Summary: Get ready.....it's uwu time!Soft Jundong.





	A shared dream

**Author's Note:**

> Go easy on me! I'm dusting off my non-existent writing skills.

Donghyuk is napping on their bed. The duvet once covering him has long been discarded and replaced with Junhoe, who is laying down between Donghyuk’s legs, his head placed on Donghyuk’s stomach. Junhoe kisses the very flat abdomen, thinking to himself that one day he’ll make it grow.

He never told Donghyuk, but he wanted a baby with him more than anything else. Beyond his own professional ambitions, this was the greatest motivation to become a successful singer. The sooner he achieves success professionally, the sooner he can make his real dream come true. He got through his long train rides to work with his favorite day dream: their future family.

Without depending on a 9-to-5, and with his album and sponsorship earnings, he could take off as much time as he wanted. And dammit, he'd take off the entire 9 months so he could tend to Donghyuk’s every need. Every night, whether Donghyuk wants it or not, Junhoe would give a whole-body massage. He’d set the lights low, light some candles, break out some calming scented oils, and try to extract any discomfort Donghyuk would feel on his back, feet, arms…those glorious thighs? Just name it. They’d have all their groceries, home supplies, and dry cleaning all delivered to their home so that Donghyuk wouldn’t have to lift a finger.

He’d like to hire a chef to make them meals but…he knew Donghyuk would need something to do to kill his time. Besides, he loved Donghyuk’s cooking.

Speaking of food, he’d also make the same sacrifices as Donghyuk. It’d be torturous for them to give up seafood and coffee, but at least Junhoe would share that burden so Donghyuk wouldn’t have to suffer alone. He’d come to every appointment and maybe, possibly, even read some books on expecting. For sure though, he’d sing to the child whenever the baby was acting up.

As soon as the baby is born, he’d take another year off to care for both the loves of his life. He'd get up at the first wail of the new born, change diapers, and enthusiastically watch Donghyuk nurse.

Their child would be perfect, with all the intelligence, compassion, and warmth of Donghyuk. If the baby is a boy, he’d get Junhoe’s sharp and towering features. If the baby is a girl, he hoped she'd get none of Donghyuk's kindness and all of Junhoe's cold, sass, and bad attitude.

Junhoe repositioned his head so that he was now facing the ceiling. He furrowed his eyebrows and prayed (commanded) to every god in every universe that their girl wouldn’t inherit Donghyuk's dimples...there was no amount of sass and bad attitude in the world that would keep someone away from those dimples...Junhoe would know. It's bad enough he has to deal with Donghyuk's suitors, he didn't need his baby girl's dimples attracting any more suitors trying to take away another love of his life. 

Junhoe carefully crawled up Donghyuk's body to deeply kiss said dimples, causing the sleeping angel to stir. He spreads his body out as evenly as possible so as to not crush the smaller with the weight…of his love.

Junhoe snickers to himself over the joke and makes a mental note to log that line in his archive of cheesy one liners that Donghyuk "hates". The flush of pink and deepening of dimples were worth the embarrassment.

He cradled his head at the junction between Donghyuk's neck and shoulder, thinking to himself that they’d have a boy first, and then a girl so that she would have a protective big brother.

 

That’s right.

Between inheriting Junhoe’s attitude, an older protective brother, and Junhoe himself, she wouldn’t date anyone. 

Junhoe snickers to himself about his masterplan, turning so he could plant a quick kiss on Dong’s neck. He smiles to himself about their future as he drifts off to meet Dong in dream land.

 

* * *

 

Donghyuk wasn’t class president with free tuition for nothin’! He was quick to deduce Junhoe’s thoughts whenever the larger would kiss his stomach during their naps. Or, to wake up after a night of sleep, without fail, to Junhoe’s hand splayed across Donghyuk’s lower abdomen. He was aware they never talked about it, but he also aware they both shared a dream. It’s a dream could wait until they were more stable. Nevertheless, every once in a while, he allowed himself to indulge in the dream.

Donghyuk raised his hand to comb through Junhoe’s dark locks and thought about their perfect future. He imagines walking to the beach with their child, both parents on either side of the child, holding hands. He imagines the kid with his chubby hands grabbing at the birthday cake before they could take a picture and then laughing about how cute he or she is. He already predicts that he’d have to be the “bad cop” because there was no way in hell Junhoe was going to deny their child anything; “you want to bathe in a tub of strawberry ice cream? Brilliant!”

Junhoe might have lapse in parenting judgement, but there was no one on the planet Donghyuk trusted more than his husband. In fact, if anything, the most strenuous part of his future pregnancy will be dealing with Junhoe’s incessant hands and affections.

Will he have a moment to himself when he’s pregnant? If he knew Junhoe, then definitely not. Donghyuk knew that he wouldn’t even belong to himself during those 9 months. And truthfully, honestly, he looked forward to it. Those 9 months, in preparation for both their dreams, would be the last time they’d have themselves to each other.

Donghyuk stops running his hand through Junhoe's hair in order to take in this moment. 9 months, and then he’d have two people he’d take a bullet for.

"Why'd you stop?"

Donghyuk rolls his eyes so far in his head that he prays to every god in every universe that it haunts Junhoe in his dreams. He feels Junhoe smile into the crook of his neck as he resumes massaging his husband’s scalp.


End file.
